Kay's Tears
by HuaMei
Summary: The title was first Thank You For Loving Me but I changed cuz I'm making it a mulitple part story. Part Two is now up!
1. Prologue: Thank You For Loving Me

Disclamier: I don't own Passions or it's characters. Blah, Blah and the song "Thank You For Loving Me belongs to Bon Jovi.  
  
note: i had to reload this story cause i made some changes and i also decied to make this a multiple part story. for the three of u that review i hope u don't mind if u do again. the title has also been changed.  
  
******  
  
Kay's Tears  
By: HuaMei  
  
Prologue: Thank You For Loving Me  
  
  
  
Miguel slowly woke up. It took him a few minutes to what had happened to him and where he was. He was in the Bennet house and a few hours ago he was nearly eaten by a Hellish monster. He didn't know how he got free, but he was thankful because now he could now once again try and save Charity.  
  
"Don't worry Charity," he said to himself. "I'm coming."  
  
He got up and ran quickly up the stairs. Miguel didn't notice that Kay had just come out of the kicthen and she saw where he was going and quickly followed. Miguel walked into Charity's room and was about to open the closet, which would lead him to Hell but he was soon stopped.  
  
"Miguel?" it was Kay.   
  
Miguel turned around to face her.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"I'm not just going to sit here while Charity is in Hell!" he snapped.  
  
"No your not!" Kay yelled back. "Your not well enough! You'll get hurt worse! I wont let you get yourself killed!"  
  
"Look! Charity is down there and I'm not going to let her die!"  
  
Kay was silent. *He really does love her.* Kay thought sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes now that she finally saw the truth about Miguel's love for Charity. She tried to hide the tears from Miguel but she couldn't. Kay wacthed as Miguel turned to open the closet. She didn't want him to go...  
  
It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes   
There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light   
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I...  
  
*Kay, you got to tell him before it's too late.* she thought to herself. Miguel slowly opened the door. He could feel the heat from the fire of Hell. The tears were now streaming down Kay's face...  
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me...  
  
Kay raced for Miguel and pulled him back from the closet, causing the doors to shut.  
  
"Kay what are you trying to do!?" he snapped. He calmed down when he saw Kay's tears.  
  
I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you   
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
Cross my heart   
I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies...  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Miguel softly.   
  
"Please... Miguel..." Kay sobbed. "... Don't go..."  
  
Miguel looked at Kay. He has known her forever and never in his life has he saw her cry. She was always the strong one. When he was feeling sad he always leaned on her shoulder but this time it might be different...  
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me...  
  
Kay couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Miguel... YOU CAN'T GO!" she cried. "I LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"  
  
Miguel stood in shock.   
  
You pick me up when I fall down   
You ring the bell before they count me out   
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me...  
  
He pulled her into a small embrace and soon parted.  
  
"How come you've never told me?"  
  
"I... Don't know." she sobbed. "The thought of losing you... I just had to tell you..."  
  
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I...  
  
Miguel looked straight into Kay's eye's. She truely loved him. He could see it through her eyes. Miguel suddenly leaned in and kissed her passionitly with tears still streaming down her face...  
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me...  
  
A few moments later the two parted. Kay stood in sadness. This should be the happiest day of her life but it wasn't. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She managed to smile a little. The smile soon faded. Miguel took Kay's hand and lead her to the closet. He turned to her.   
  
"You wont lose me," he said. "I will be back. I promise." pause. "But I have to rescue to Charity."  
  
Miguel let lose of Kay's hand. Kay wacthed as Miguel opened the doors and the fires of Hell surrounded the door. Demons gathered at the door waiting for his arrival. Kay continued to sob worse then before. Miguel took a few steps forward. He stopped before he entered and once again turned to Kay. He hated doing this to her but he had to rescue Charity. She had her head turned, not wanting to see Miguel leave.  
  
"Kay," he said.   
  
Kay looked back at him though she didn't want to.  
  
"Thank you." Miguel replied.   
  
"For what?" asked Kay still crying but she managed to hold it back so she could talk to Miguel clearly.   
  
"Everything." with those words, Miguel turned back and walked into the fires of Hell.  
  
Kay was now alone as tears once more began to flow but this time no one was there to wipe them away...  
  
When I couldn't fly   
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me,  
For loving me...  
  
to be continued...  
  
******  
  
  
  
author's note: so what did you guys think? charity and miguel fans i warned you not to read this so don't be flamming me. i like kay and miguel. they deserve to be together! ok! since i missed the eppy where kay and miguel (still kicking self) i decied to write my own version of the eppy. i was thinking about making this into a multiple parts but i couldn't make up my mind. thats where you guys come in. should i write more parts to this story and have miguel come back to kay or what. comments. feedbacks. suggestions are welcome.  
second author's note: if there are some parts of the song missing, thats my fault. if you do see somthing missing, let me know so i can add it back in with the song. 


	2. The Power Within

Part One: The Power Within   
  
  
  
Kay stood now alone. She saw Miguel walk into the fire pits of Hell. Kay cried and soon started to scream because she knew he would never be back. Her knees gave in and she sank to floor.  
  
"No... No... No..." she sobbed over and over.  
  
Suddenly a white ball of light came into Charity's room through the window. It came near Kay. Kay stood up and for some reason she stopped crying. She wasn't afraid of this. Without warning the light "burst!" and an angel girl appeared. Kay stood in shock. Her and the angel girl soon herd footsteps running up the stairs and into Charity's room.  
  
"Kay!" cried Grace. She rushed over to her daughter and soon saw what she saw, but no one else could.  
  
"What happened!?" Sam asked.   
  
Jessica was the first to notice, there was one of them missing! "Where's Miguel!?"  
  
Pilar was the first to notice why her son was missing. "He went into Hell to save Charity!"  
  
"We should go after him!" shouted Resse.  
  
The group looked towards the "Gate of Hell" and knew thats where he had gone. No one noticed that Grace and Kay were seeing the angel girl that Grace always knew she was there.  
  
"Who... Are you?" Kay asked.  
  
Grace turned to Kay. "You can see her Kay?"  
  
"Yes mom, I can."  
  
"Hello Kay." the angel girl said.   
  
"Can you help Miguel?" asked Kay who started to sobb a little again.  
  
"... No." she said.  
  
"What!?" gasped Kay. "But your the angel--"  
  
"I'm not the one who can help Miguel, Kay." she pause. "You are."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Grace. "My daughter is not going into Hell!"  
  
That got the groups attention. They all turned to Grace and Kay. To them it seemed they were talking to thin air.  
  
"Mom," Jessica asked. "are you okay?"  
  
Grace held a hand up to her, to silence her.   
  
"Kay, I know you are a good person and I'm sure you have learned you lesson." said the angel girl.  
  
Kay shook her head. "I have! If I knew this would have happened I would never have done it!"  
  
"You can help Miguel." she continued.   
  
"I don't understand." Kay said. "How can I save Miguel when I'm the one wh--"  
  
The angel girl cut her off. "Thats in the past and He always forgives."  
  
"We don't have a lot of time here!" Pilar cried suddenly. "Miguel is in there and we have to get him out!" she started to cry. Jessica tried to calm her down but it didn't work.  
  
"Pilar is right!" agreed Resse. "We have to help him!"  
  
"We can't forget about Charity!" Sam said. "If she dies, so does Miguel!"  
  
"There's no hope now." sobbed Pilar.   
  
"There is still hope." the angel girl replied to Kay and to Grace. "Kay I'm going to tell you something and you must belive me."  
  
Kay shook her head. "Please hurry so we can save Miguel!"  
  
"Kay you have a special power within you."  
  
Grace looked at Kay, then at the angel girl. "You mean, like me?"  
  
"No, it is different." she replied. "See, each of the Bennet women have special gifts but develop at a different rate."  
  
"Even Jessica?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yes, but hers will come at a later on when she gets older." the angel girl said looking at Jessica. She turned back at Kay and Grace. "It's your time Kay to reseve your power."  
  
"But I don't have a soul." Kay replied sadly. "How can I--"  
  
"It will be all right." she said.   
  
"What is her power?" asked Grace.   
  
"The power of healing and friendship."   
  
Kay laughed silently but the angel girl heard her.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
Kay blushed and said. "Well, I haven't been a good friend lately."  
  
"In time, things and people change."  
  
Grace looked toward the "Gate of Hell." "Please can we hurry!?"  
  
"Yes, the time is now." the angel girl said. "Don't be afraid Kay."  
  
The angel girl lefted her arms and suddenly the whole room flashed white light that only Kay and Grace could see and feel.  
  
"This is so heavenly!" cried Kay. "I feel it within me!"  
  
Grace held Kay's hand. Kay's body was outlined in white light. A few seconds later the light flashed once more and then was gone, as well the light that outlined her body. Kay felt dizzy.  
  
"Are you all right?" Grace asked worriedly.  
  
"Better then ever mom!" cried a happy Kay. She looked at the angel girl. "Thank you." she said.   
  
"Your welcome." she replied. "Now, you must hurry!" the angel girl said pointing to the closet. "Time is running out! With this special power you will be safe from the underworld and from the demons!" pause. "Now, go! Before it's to late!" with that the angel girl vanished.  
  
The angel girl was right. Time was running out and she must go now...  
  
End of Part One... to be continued.   
  
******  
  
author's note: so what did u guys think? sorry if it's short, most of my stories are but what can u say? can't you guys tell i'm a kay fan? lol. 


	3. Home

Part Two: Home  
  
  
  
"CHARITY!" called Miguel. "CHARITY!"  
  
Miguel was now in Hell. The fire surrounded him as well as the demons. They hissed at him but he ran, searching for Charity. A demon grabbed Miguel. Miguel tried to fight the demon off but this demon was strong. Ten times stronger then any mortal. Everytime Miguel struggled the demon tighten his grip on him.   
  
"Let me go!" cried Miguel but all his screams did was echo the the space of Hell and all the demons who wacthed this laughed madly.  
  
Miguel then heard silence.   
  
"Excuse me," said a familiar voice from behind Miguel and the Demon.   
  
The demon turned around and it suddenly let lose of Miguel. Miguel wacthed as the demon fell into the fires of Hell. Miguel quickly turned around.  
  
"KAY!" Miguel cried happily.  
  
"Well, you said, "Let me go." she replied. "I guess he did." Kay laughed at her victory.  
  
Without giving her a warning Miguel hugged Kay but soon parted.   
  
"Nice to see you too." said Kay with a smile.   
  
Miguel went back to being serious. He gave a Kay a stern look.  
  
"You shouldn't be here!" he snapped at her. He paused and noticed he saw a white aura around Kay but it very lite, almost like a fog. "Kay--"  
  
Kay cut him off. "We don't have time Miguel." she said. "We gotta find Charity and get out of here, I'll explain everything later."  
  
"Right! Come on!" Miguel ordered.  
  
The two started to search. The demons backed off a few feet away when they saw the white light around Kay. They hissed her as they walked by. Even the fire went away when they walked by because of Kay's power. A few feet away they heard screaming.  
  
"MIGUEL!" cried a familiar voice to Kay and Miguel. "HELP ME!"  
  
"CHARITY!?" called both Miguel and Kay.  
  
Miguel didn't waste no time and ran to Charity. Her clothes were torn to shreds and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her face was stained with tears. Miguel noticed that her wrists and ankles were bond by chains.   
  
"Please..." sobbed Charity. "Get... Me out of here."  
  
"I'll will." Miguel promised. "Just hold on."  
  
He tried to get them off of Charity but nothing happened. Everytime he tried to get off the chains tighten there grip. Charity cried in pain from the pressure of the chains.   
  
"Kay!" shouted Miguel. "Help me!"  
  
Kay who stood a few feet away so the demons would not attack them, hesitated for a moment but when she saw the plea in Miguel's eyes she went over to help.  
  
"NO!" Charity cried. For some odd reason she was afraid of Kay. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!"  
  
"It's all right." assured Miguel. "She's here to help."  
  
Charity also the white auro around Kay. She still didn't trust her. After all it is her fault why she was here in Hell. Charity darted an evil look at Kay, Kay hesitated.  
  
"Kay!" Miguel shouted. "We need to hurry!"  
  
Kay finally decied to help. All she did was touch the cold chains and they fell off of Charity's ankles and wrists. Charity started to fall since she was weak after all the beating and abuse from the demons. Miguel caught her before she fell to the ground. They held each other as Charity cried into Miguel's chest. Kay turned her head away. Even though she was happy for Miguel she hated the fact that Charity and Miguel would always love each other. Miguel started to comfort Charity but soon remebered Kay.  
  
Miguel has a flashback of him kissing Kay.  
  
He looked at Kay. Kay could feel someone looking at her. She turned to Miguel. Miguel smiled, thanking her. Kay returned the smile but it was not even a smile. Charity had stopped crying a little as she noticed that Miguel was looking at Kay.   
  
"Miguel..." said a weak Charity.  
  
Miguel returned his attention to Charity. Kay once again turned her head away. The demons kept far away now on account Charity was now free.  
  
"I wanna go home now..."  
  
"Good idea." Miguel replied. "Lets get out of here."  
  
Miguel and Charity walked by Kay. Charity once again darted an evil look at Kay. Kay took a step back. Charity soon but her head on Miguel's shoulder. Kay, Miguel, and Charity all took a step from out of the closet and they were now in Charity's room. The closet door closed behind them. They were all out of Hell unharmed thanks to Kay's new power and now they were all finally home.   
  
End of Part Two... to be continued.  
  
******  
  
author's note: don't worry this story isn't finished yet. a lot more to come soon. i'm loving this story! i'm getting a lot of great ideas! okay poll time in the end do u want miguel with charity or miguel and kay. this is the only part i'm having trouble with. belive me i would love to but kay and miguel together but some people beg to differ. tell me what you think!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reunion UnWelcomed

******  
  
  
  
Part Three: Reunion UnWelcomed   
  
  
  
"CHARITY!" everyone cried as they wacthed the "Gate of Hell" close behind them.   
  
Everyone ran and went into a group hug, all except Kay.   
  
"It's great to have you back Charity!" Jessica cried.   
  
"Thanks everyone, but if you don't mind I wish to speak to Kay," she paused. "and Miguel."  
  
"Sure, hun." replied Sam.   
  
"Come on everyone." Pilar said.   
  
They all left and closed the door behind them. Kay, and Miguel stood alone with Charity.   
  
"What do you want to talk to us about?" asked Miguel.   
  
"Well, I want to tell you something you should know, Miguel." Charity's voice was cold and she stared at Kay.   
  
*Oh, no.* thought Kay. *She wouldn't tell him.* pause. *Oh, no!*  
  
"You wouldn't know how I got into Hell would you?" Charity asked Miguel.  
  
"Look, all that matters is that your safe." he said.   
  
Charity countined to look at Kay. Kay shivered. She felt some other presence was in the room but she didn't know what. All of a sudden it got really cold.  
  
"I think you should really no how I got into Hell, Miguel." Charity continued.   
  
"I already know." said Miguel.  
  
Kay's heart skipped a beat. "What?" she asked, making sure of what he had said. *How does he know?* Kay thought.  
  
"It was Hebucca." replied Miguel. "Kay, told us all about that wicth!"  
  
Charity crossed her arms around her chest. "Don't mention that name to me again! I wont hear of it! You hear me!" pause. "You were right though, she did put in that place that wicth!" another pause. Charity darted an evil look at Kay. "Kay forgot to mention that Hebucca had help." her voice was cold and dark.  
  
"Kay?" Miguel asked turning to his friend. "I thought you told us the whole truth?"  
  
"Far from it." said Charity who started to tear up a bit. A few moments later, she started to get hystericall. "IT WAS KAY WHO PUT ME IN HELL!"  
  
Miguel couldn't belive what he was hearing. He faced Kay. "Is this true?"  
  
Kay turned away and hung her head in shame. Miguel now all could do was wait for Kay to respond.  
  
End of Part Three... to be continued  
  
******  
  
author's note: i know this part is short, so bare with me. sadly, i think i might in this story in the next 2 or 4 parts but who knows i might go longer. so, we will have to see. i still don't know who i'm going to pair miguel with. a lot of u want kay and miguel together. which is completely understandable but some like him to be with charity. a few more votes, and then i will make the choice of paring. i'm also sorry for the title. i just couldn't think of what to call this part. if u have any ideas, let me know. the next part is going to be very interesting but it might be awhile till i post it up, sorry, but i wont have a lot time to work it but then who knows. well, untill the next part! :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
